halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sangheili
The SangheiliHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 189 - "Sangheili: the Elite name for their race". (Latin Macto CognatusBestiarum, meaning "I honor my father's blood") are a species of very fierce, proud, strong, intelligent warriors, and skilled combat tacticians in the unified conglomerate of races known as the Covenant. They now lead the Covenant breakaway faction known as the Covenant Separatists due to the fact that the Prophets ordered the genocide of their entire race. This was established after the assasination of the Prophet of Regret by the hands of the "Demon" Master Chief. It was the Sangheili who were ultimatly held responsible for the Prophet of Regrets death, and were seen as "unfit" to continue to guard the Prophets. The Prophets sought to achieve this through the use of the other Covenant races, primarily the Brutes. Sangheili are named after their home planet, Sanghelios. __TOC__ Overview Known by most Humans as ElitesThe Official Halo 2 Strategy Guide, presumably due to their adeptness and their skills in combat, the Sangheili formed the military backbone of the Covenant for almost the entirety of it's existence. The rank of an Elite is indicated by the different color of armor worn(see Rank Structure below). The Elites lead squads of Grunts into battle as seen in the game Halo: CE and Halo 2. The Elites are no longer part of the Covenant. After having been convinced by the current Arbiter that the Prophets' Great Journey is a lie, the Elites allied themselves with the UNSC in order to bring justice to the Prophets, avenge the Sangheili who fell during the Covenant Civil War, and to destroy the Flood without activating the Halo. They became known as the Covenant Separatists (they should not be confused with the Heretics, who similarly left the Covenant). After doing so, they allied themselves with the UNSC forces in a war of vengeance upon the Prophets and Brutes and their Loyalist allies. They were aided by a few of the member-races within the Covenant, such as many Grunts and most Hunters. When the war ended, the Elites and UNSC emerged victorious. The Sangheili are, simply put, technological and societal equals of the Prophets yet, for a significant period, found themselves as the dominant military muscle for the entire Covenant structure-hardly surprising given the warlike feudal nature of their historical homeworld, Sanghelios. What is surprising is the cyclical stability this feudal society was able to offer. Technological and medical advancement prospered, and the intelligent, aggressive Elites were peerless until they encountered the Prophets. With exchange of goods and ideas, the Elites adapted to and eventually embraced the Covenant religion, grafting its tenets to their own belief system. Elites are physically powerful and bred for strength and ferocity. Raised from childhood to be warriors, other societal roles are treated as secondary endeavors or even hobbies. Even the most humble Elite citizen is skilled in most weapons and hand-to-hand combat. One interesting example of this martial focus is that only aristocrats are allowed to wield swords and that sword-wielders are then no longer eligible for marriage; however, they may breed with any female they choose, married or otherwise, to ensure successful transmission of "swordsman" genes. Although Elites are naturally very intelligent, their culture's long dependence on a military-industrial schema has led to an emphasis on might over science. In some regards, the advent of the Covenant made this position easier-allowing the Elites to concentrate even more mono-manically on military endeavors, while Prophets took care of science and technology. One of the few species in the Covenant to achieve space-faring status without outside intervention, Elite interaction with the Prophets was initially strained but later formed into a prosperous relationship, eventually laying the foundation for the modern Covenant hegemony. That foundation is currently shaking under the strain of a civil war. The Sangheili have split from the Covenant for religious reasons and have formed a tentative and fragile alliance with Homo Sapiens. It remains to be seen how this will play out in the long term. They are the leaders of the Covenant Separatists, and are assisted by many Unggoy and most Hunters. It is known that this civil war stretches from Earth all the way back to Sanghelios as Elites try to wrest their share of the hegemony away from their new-found enemies. Jiralhanae have stepped in to fill the military void in ever increasing numbers, sensing the vacuum and opportunity left by the departure of the Elites. Description Sangheili are at least 8' 6" tall, look like a lizard or a Theropod, except for their jaws. Their jaws are four separate mandibles attached to their face. A few elites are missing mandibles, such as Rtas 'Vadum. The Elites are attributed for strength and intelligence, and are praised for their bravery and respect. Sangheili warriors augment these natural abilities further through use of Elite Personal Energy Shields, integrated into their armor and they are commonly seen with Plasma Rifles, Carbines, Needlers and sometimes Energy swords. Sangheili employ coffin-like Orbital Insertion Pods as well as Phantom and Spirit drop ships for military transit purposes and rapid-response operations. Historically, Sangheili have maintained a hatred towards Humanity, believing them to be an affront to their religion and a challenge towards their Great Journey; there are signs that this stance is being slowly abandoned, however, as a tentative alliance between the two enemies forms the core allied faction at the end of Halo 2 and during Halo 3. Elites have thick torsos but thinner legs. Their skin is leathery with the colors varying from black, brown or grey. The color of their skin often changes when they put on or take off armor because of a covering almost like clothes that exists along with their armor. You can see this in the elite toy figurines. Their eyes are most often black, dark blue, or green. In Halo: CE, upper rank Elites have a Forerunner symbol on their back. It's not known if the symbol variates from rank to rank. In Halo 3, Elites have Forerunner symbols on their arms and on the sides of their torso, even the Multi-player models. Culture s guard the Silent Cartographer's security control room on the level Silent Cartographer in Halo: Combat Evolved on Installation 04.]] Elites consider most other species of the Covenant to be inferior and weak to them in martial skills and leadership qualities (though with the possible exception of the Prophets before the Great Schism). They were the most refined warriors the Covenant had, and though they are not as abundant as the other species, they were very intelligent, the most dependable, and had the highest sense of honor in the battlefield, often going as far as showing respect to enemies, as shown by Fleet Master Voro Nar 'Mantakree towards Kurt Ambrose. Because of this, the Prophets have chosen the Elites, and no others, to be on the High Council with them; to help them rule and maintain order in the Covenant. Prior to becoming part of the Covenant, the Elites were masters with weapons such as spears, but they are even more skilled with the Covenant Energy Sword. They are trained for combat at a very young age. During the events of Halo 2, the political shift caused by both the Prophet of Truth and the Brute Chieftain Tartarus, started a slippery slope that ended in the dissolution of the Covenant between the Elites and the Prophets. Originally, Brutes were viewed as savage and extremely goal-oriented, which the Elites viewed as a severe threat should the Brutes ever begin to desire political power. This fear became reality when the Honor Guards of the Prophets, originally an all-Elite class, was transformed into a duty of the Brutes. This was in part caused by the death of the Prophet of Regret, despite his protection from his Elite Honor Guards. Soon Brutes found themselves in new positions of power, such as Field Masters, Ship Masters, and veritable replacements for the Elites. This caused the Great Schism, and the start of the Covenant Civil War. All Elites are skilled in hand-to-hand combat and prove a challenge to a Spartan II in a powered exoskeleton. Promotion in the Covenant military is by merit; a Covenant soldier must succeed to advance among the ranks. Success is often measured in scalps. An Ultra, for example, has slaughtered thousands of individuals to reach that status.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=697 Sangheili government appears to be based off of different families ruling different areas. The ruler, a Kaidon, of these areas is seemingly elected by a group of council elders that reside in that area. Family Elites greatly value their family history and linage, with each family having their own unique "Battle Poem" detailing the deeds and actions of its members during war times. These "war poems" of the Sangheili may have influenced the Mgalekgolo into reciting war poetry as well, due to the Hunters' deep respect for Elites. It is theorized that only Sangheili males are sent into service as warriors and soldiers, with no female Sangheili known to have been seen in military service, though whether there is a significant physical or cultural difference is not known. Only Aristocrats are allowed to wield the Energy Sword and are forbidden from marriage by Sangheili traditions, though they are allowed to mate with any female, whether married or not, to pass his "swordsman genes" into the next generation of Sangheili.Bestiarum, Page 14 The Elites have very close knitted relationships, referring to their own comrades as brothers, and remaining intensely loyal to them. The grieving after the death of one of their numbers, where they would pray and mourn for their comrades, shows this loyalty. As depicted in The Cole Protocol, Sangheili rarely know their true fathers, being usually raised by their mother's brother instead. This is possibly a way to reduce the ability for a Sangheili to gain high standing based on the deeds of their fathers. Naming Elites have great value in their names, and are considered a privilege and an honor for only those proved worthy. The Elites generally consider Humans to be nameless, and resent that the Humans have assigned the label "Elite" to them (although they have been given many other names eg: squid head, squid lip, split face, etc.). The word "Elite" is often transposed as an English translation of their own name in-game footage and other media. The surname of a Sangheili is derived from his Lineage. Rtas Vadum, for example, would be from the Vadum Lineage. The lineage's own states on Sanghelios, and each Sangheili from that area adopts the name of the lineage. Elite names are constructed from a series of parts, each of them with a specific or special meaning. The first name is a given name that is attained at birth, which persists until adulthood. As they come of age, they earned the right to carry a badge name. This name is made up of three parts: an adjectival descriptor, such as "fast" or "deadly," a crèche or family name, and the "-ee" suffix, an honorific indicating that the Elite is a military participant. Since the Great Schism all Elites in the rebellious faction have removed their name of the '-ee' suffix. Most Elites will have names with this kind of construction.Halo: Combat Evolved: Sybex Official Strategies & Secrets, page 48 It appears that additional titles may be given to those of very high rank, such as Xytan 'Jar Wattinree. Since "Jar" is not a part of the standard Elite name, it may be assumed that it denotes Xytan's status as Imperial Admiral, although this has yet to be confirmed. There is no other reference, however, of other names with this sort of addition, other than the character in The Ghosts of Onyx, Voro 'Mantakree who was given the additional title Nar to denote his status as a Fleet Master. There are a few exceptions of some Elites who haven't had the "-ee" suffix like Kusovai, Zhar and Veer. These are probably just their first names, but it is also possible that these are just nicknames or like Brutes an Elite must wait to gain the "-ee" suffix. However, since the aforementioned Sangheili held high ranks, this theory is quite weak, therefore there must be more than one naming method. History enters the Sanctum of the Hierarchs.]] The Sangheili homeworld, better known as Sanghelios, had at one point been visited by the Forerunners, or had been in contact with the Forerunners. They revered the objects these "Gods" had left, and considered tampering with them a heresy beyond any other. It was not long until they encountered the Prophets, a race who also felt the Forerunners had found salvation, but had utilized their technology for their own needs. This sparked a Civil War between the two factions on how to treat the relics. The Prophets had already suffered terrible losses from a Civil War based on the same argument they had with the Elites, and if it were not for the incredible power of the Forerunner Dreadnought, they would have perished. The Elites suffered extreme casualties from the Prophet's hit and run techniques that utilized their "Key Ship" and it was not long before even the most devout had to admit their survival depended on the reconstitution of their Forerunner technology. This, of course, led both sides to an agreement that ended with the decommissioning of the Forerunner Dreadnought and a shaky alliance that eventually expanded into the Covenant. The Prophets helped assuage the Elites by telling them more of the Great Journey: That by seeking out the Holy Rings scattered throughout the galaxy and utilizing them, a Great Journey would begin. This Great Journey would transform believers into godlike beings, while providing salvation for their doomed existence of fighting with the Flood. The Elites then became the bodyguards of the Prophets, who would search the galaxy for the Halos.Halo 2 dialog - Prophet of Regret The Writ of Union was drawn up in order to codify the Covenant. Its first canto clearly outlines the nature of the Covenant from the perspective of the Prophets. In many ways the Elites are much like Humans. They communicate, become protective of their troops and become angry and vengeful if other Elites are killed. They fear very little, taking great pride in an ancient, honor-laden code. Even when mortally wounded, such as being stuck with a Plasma Grenade, they may roar with pain and fury, but they still charge towards the enemy in a doomed last minute attack. Despite the Prophet's insistence that the Humans were perversions that must be expunged, the Elites have begun to question the refusal of the Prophets to accept Humans into the Covenant. They claim variously that Humans are "tenacious", that their technology is "limited, but...useful", that their battle techniques are "impressive", and that they are "excellent strategists".Conversations from the Universe They seem to believe that Humans, although weak, are honorable and brave. Certainly, most Elites believe that Humans should be admitted to the Covenant. Some even believe that the Humans are equal to them - a considerable step for an Elite, or any member of the Covenant to make. It could be said that the only reason why the Elites insult Humans after admiration of them is so that their superiors do not accuse them of heresy. Some Elites even have semi-disrespect for the Prophets before the Great Schism. It is not unusual for the Elites to have such an admiration for their adversaries. Their history is rife with victorious combatants welcoming the defeated enemies' remaining forces into their own arm. During the Grunt Rebellion the most tenacious of the Grunts who survived the conflict were admitted for the first time into previously all-Sangheili forces, much to the Prophet's discontent. Contact Harvest During the Battle of Installation 05, the Arbiter and Rtas 'Vadumee discovered the truth of the Halo rings from the Monitor 343 Guilty Spark and persuaded most, if not their entire race to secede from the Covenant and fight once again for the Elites. This included a movement to destroy the treacherous Brutes and Prophets, and the destruction of the Flood at all costs, eventually resulting in the alliance with the Humans, persuaded by the Arbiter's counsel. Finally, after the Second Battle of Earth, the Elites and Humans managed to stop and kill Truth, effectively ending the Covenant. However, the Elites and Humans were coerced to deal with the more massive threat; the Flood. Finally, the Arbiter and the Master Chief, after activating Installation 04, effectively ended the Flood threat. On Earth, the Sangheili all agreed to return to their home planet, Sanghelios, to see if it is safe, on the Shadow of Intent. Homeworld Sanghelios is the homeworld of the Sangheili race. Temperatures on Sanghelios vary between -5C and 96C, with a population of 8.135 billion living in such conditions. Gravity on Sanghelios is approximately 1.375G. Atmospheric composition derives of Nitrogen, Oxygen, and Argon. Sanghelios is the fourth planet in a Triple Star System of stars Urs, Fied, and Joori. The planet has two Moons called Qikost and Suban. Many Forerunner artifacts exist on the planet, which are (or at least were) the topic of worship, as well as the cause of historical wars between the Sangheili and the San 'Shyuum before the formation of the Covenant.Bestiarum Sanghelios is divided into provinces, which in turn into states. Each state is owned by a Lineage, and everyone born in that state adopts the lineage's name as a surname, whether the have the suffix 'ee' on the end or not. Each state is controlled by a Kaidon, and is advised by Elders. Anatomy and Physiology warrior with a Covenant Carbine.]] Elites have an unusual physical appearance and anatomy. Their jaw is quadruple-hinged, with an upper jaw and four mandible-like lips that are lined with sharp teeth. It is because of this unique mouth that Humans have given them the nicknames "split-mouth", "split-chin" and "split-lip" or "squid head". It is suggested that the Sangheili are a possibly carnivorous or simply more carnivorous than omnivorous, race, but either way would have to swallow food whole rather than chewing it. It is unknown, given this structure, how Elites speak, though it may be possible that they possess shaping vols or use their tongue (as referenced in Halo: The Cole Protocol). This may only apply to speaking English, since in Halo 2 most of their language is translated from UNSC translation software. Their hands are tetradactyl, having four digits; two middle fingers, and two opposing thumbs on the outside for grasping. Their legs are digitigrade, with short upper and lower legs, and elongated tarsals, using the distal and intermediate phalanges to support their weight when walking. This arrangement allows them run very quickly and jump large distances, at least when compared to ordinary Humans and other species of the Covenant''Halo: Contact Harvest'' Page 201. Their superior agility may also be attributed to their homeworld's higher gravity, causing them to be more powerful and able to jump higher than usual in lower gravity situations. when stripped of his Zealot armor and rank in Halo 2.]] Given that Sangheili eyes are located on the sides of their elongated head, it is likely that they possess poor binocular vision, but greater peripheral vision, than humans. Elites have at least two hearts''Halo: Ghosts Of Onyx, possessing indigo blood, most likely a bimetallic hemoglobin, possibly cobalt-iron, rather than the monometallic iron based hemoglobin of Humans, although it is still unknown what chemical makes their blood this color. It is assumed that they breathe oxygen, as they can breathe the same atmosphere as Humans, and their homeworld has a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere, similar to Earth's. They also appear to have a double set of pectoral muscles, which contribute to their incredible strength. They have grayish-brown skin which in ''Halo 2 looks like their skin is spotted, and the majority of Elites have either dark blue, black eyes, or brown eyes, although there are a few exceptions. It has been theorized that the reason Elites seem to have dark blue eyes is because they wear eye coverings (which gives them their in-game HUD). This hypothesis comes largely from the Arbiter's appearance - when standing before the High Council in his armor, his eyes were dark, but after his armor was removed, his eyes became a much lighter brown. This is also supported by the fact that in Halo: Combat Evolved an Elite's eye color is always the same color as their armor. Elites have eyes with slit-shaped pupils, a large iris, horizontal eyelids, and are positioned laterally (this can only be seen in Halo 3, Elites in Halo 2 have all black eyes with no pupils and in Halo: Combat Evolved they don't blink). In the Halo Wars announcement trailer, the Elites are different on several points. They seem far more muscular, although this could be because they're wearing much thicker armor because of the cold weather. They also have claws; they do not have claws in any of the other games. Another possibility is that there are several subspecies of Elites similar to how Humans have several ethnic races, however that probably isn't true, it's just new graphics created by the new animators. Also, there is a slight possibility that the Elites in Halo Wars have the ability to dual wield Energy Swords as it is seen in the E3 2008 Halo Wars Trailer. They also have a more animalistic growl, which could simply be expanding on the sounds they make in Halo: Combat Evolved. Elite females have something human females do: breasts. However when baby elites "suckle", they don't suck; they simply open their mouths and let their mother's milk drip from their mother's breast and down the baby Elite's throat. Bungie has stated that Elite females have breasts. It is unknown how they mate due to the fact that they have no visible genitalia, as seen when the Arbiter was stripped of his armor in Halo 2, although in Halo 3, with the IWHBYD skull on if you stare at an elite long enough they will say "If you gaze at me much longer, we might as well exchange fluids!". They may have similar reproductive systems as earth vertebrates though. Their reproductive system seems to be internal, rather than external, similar to that of a dolphin. Intelligence . from Halo 2 on Earth in the city of Old Mombasa.]] Elites are extremely intelligent and always demonstrate this in combat. Elites are normally on the move when fighting, constantly running and ducking, strafing and dodging when firing at the enemy. When presented with an obstacle, such as a Warthog driving at them, they will leap out of the way, and if a vehicle stops, they will attempt to board it or disable it. They are also smart enough to utilize cover, ducking behind crates or other obstacles when their shields are drained until they recharge. It should be noted that not all Elites make use of cover, because of their superior strength; these are the Elites who hold the ranks of either Zealot or Councilor. These Elites charge their enemies with reckless aggression, regardless of any damage they sustain; only very seldom do they admit temporary defeat. They are quite capable of luring their enemies into traps by falling back into cover; as the enemy approaches, the Elite will spring from its position and land a massive melee hit on the unsuspecting opponent, and is especially even more dangerous if the hiding Elite is carrying an energy sword due to the weapon's high melee power. Elites are incredible tacticians, renowned for their ferocity and decisive thinking. This is shown to be very true in space during ship-to-ship combat, even when being horribly out numbered; they can win the fight with only few losses. This shows them to have a greater degree of intelligence than Brutes. An example of this is the Battle above Installation 00, when Truth's fleet outnumbered the Elites 3 to 1, yet the Elites prevailed with at least the Assault Carrier Shadow of Intent surviving. Weapon Compatibility in Halo 3 multiplayer.]] Although Elites are most commonly seen with Energy Swords, Covenant Carbines and Plasma Rifles, because of their strength and versatility on the battlefield, Elites can utilize any weapon in the field of battle, Human or Covenant, though most Elites would rather die than use a Human or Jiralhanae-oriented weapon. Lieutenant Junior Grade Fred-104 theorizes that the Elites follow an edict of the Prophets that states that they should not use Human weapons, based on his own sightings of Elites happily dying rather than pick up a fully loaded MA5B Assault Rifle at their feet. The Brutes however do not behave in a similar manner, even attempting to steal FENRIS nuclear warheads during the Second Battle of Earth. The Arbiter, it appears, has no particular objection to sullying his already fraudulent honor with a Human weapon. Most other Elites will use a Human or a Brute weapon if it is given to them by the Arbiter, although usually with a derogatory remark (with the exception of the Spartan Laser), such as, "Bah! Even as trophies, these weapons are worthless!", or even "Worthless piece of crap!" However, in the hands of an Elite, any Human weapon, even an M6C Pistol, can be deadly. Elites can hold a Rocket Launcher with one hand due to their prodigious strength, unlike normal Marines or even Spartans. They will also use Human vehicles such as a Mongoose, or a Warthog. Their marksmanship is easily comparable to a skilled Marine, and thanks to their armor and increased musculature they can survive attacks that would kill a normal human soldier, even with their personal shields down. In Halo 2 it is known that on the level Metropolis if left alone, the elites will kill Sergeant Stacker in the Warthog Gauss and take control of the Gauss cannon and start firing at you. Also, there is a pair of Elites on Cairo Station that wield Plasma Pistols (works best on Legendary). Combat Despite their advantages, Elites also have some vulnerabilities: Rank Structure Elites are promoted based upon their skills, abilities, and the number of casualties they inflict upon their enemy. This is usually measured by scalps. A high-ranking elite (e.g. a Zealot) may have personally slaughtered thousands of enemies throughout his military career. Other Ranks Arbiter In times of an extraordinary crisis, the High Council bestows the rank of the Arbiter on a single Elite. The most notable Arbiters are the ones of the Grunt Rebellion, The Taming of the Hunters, and most notable of all, the Arbiter who stopped the Covenant Heretics on the Gas Mine and then fought in the Great Schism. The armor of the Arbiter is an ancient version of the current Elite armor. Kaidon Kaidons are leaders of particular States on Sanghelios, and the heads of their Lineages. They are advised by a council of Elders, and are selected by this council. They may also serve in the Covenant military, though Kaidon does not appear to be a military rank in itself.Halo: The Cole Protocol Oracle Master Apparently advisers to the High Council and to the High Prophets, specializing in intelligence gathering and religious advise to high ranking Prophets and the Sangheilian Councilors. They seem to be few in number, as only one has ever been mentioned. Their name can be considered linked to the Monitor's of Installations, known to the Covenant as Oracles, perhaps metaphorically suggesting their level of intellect on par with that of an Oracle. Little beyond this limited information and speculation is known of the rank. Aristocrat Important members of Sangheili society, allowed to wield Energy Swords. They are unable to marry, but allowed to mate with any female, married or unmarried, to "pass on the genes of sword fighting and the nobility." Bestiarum Light of Sanghelios The Lights of Sanghelios, or Helios, for short,Halo: Contact Harvest wear silver armor and used Energy Staves as weapons. Their only known appearance to date was in Halo: Contact Harvest, where Truth specifically chose them to protect him during his tenure as Minister of Fortitude. It is unknown whether these represent all Honor Guards, or whether they are just one sub-group of a larger organization. Ossoona This is a special rank of Elites that are meant to be spies and are not suited for combat, instead meant for information gathering. It is a temporary rank only granted to those who have attained the rank of Major Domo. The reason being that a Minor Domo's lack of experience could cause them to be very easily compromised (i.e. detected) or that they may outright abandon the mission in pursuit of personal glory. It is not given to Elites of higher rank because they are considered too valuable and would rather engage in combat. During the mission, the Ossoona's armor is equipped with Active Camouflage and recording equipment. One example of a Ossoona was an Elite named Isna 'Nosolee from the book Halo: The Flood. In Halo: CE, Ossoonas don’t have any shields. It is possible that the Elite seen in Another Day at the Beach is an Ossoona as he has an Energy Sword, and Active Camouflage. Evidence that they have no shields is that Isna 'Nosolee was killed with one pistol shot to the head from Captain Keyes. Ascetic The Ascetic Elites are like a special group of Elites made to ensure stability and purity. The Ascetic armor has been made to inflict a psychological fear by the use of special elements in the armor. Such as the two "tusks" protruding from the Helmet and bright, glowing orange eyes. They do not appear in the games apart from an armor permutation. Commando Is a new rank of Elite that has just been formed and is a branch of the Special Warfare Group, they are based upon pre-contact ground forces. Commando elites posses hardened communication gear and up-link capable equipment than an ordinary elite, their armor is streamlined for better maneuverability in close encounters. The armor is lightweight and advanced internal equipment increase the overall effectiveness of an individual Elite making them more deadly. Heretic Rank Structure Heretic Leader - Heretic Red/Thruster Pack: Sesa 'Refumee, the leader of the Heretics. He was wearing reddish Armour, similar to that of standard Elites, but the armor didn't cover as much of the body and was upgraded with an Elite Ranger's thruster pack. This gave him a unique advantage in combat, but it was not enough for him to defeat the Arbiter, who slew him in the Battle of the Gas Mine. Prior to his death, he had come into contact with 343 Guilty Spark, who told him the true purpose of the Halo Rings. The Hierarchs sent the Arbiter to quell this heresy, and with Sesa 'Refumee's death, he did. 'Refumee dual-wielded Plasma Rifles. Heretic Elite Major - Heretic Gold: Work as commanders of the Heretic Grunts and Heretic Elite Minors. They wear gold-colored Heretic armor, and are equipped with Covenant Carbines and Sentinel Beams. A select few, closest to the Heretic Leader, wield Energy Swords. While not so skilled in the Energy Swords use as Elite Honor Guards, Councilors, Zealots or even Ultras, they are quite dangerous due to their crafty flanking maneuverings and teamwork with other Heretics. Heretic Elite Minor - Heretic Brown: Group commanders of the Heretic Grunts. They wear brown Heretic armor, and wield Covenant Carbines, and occasionally, Sentinel Beams. They are excellent shots, far superior to normal Elite Minors. They are also skilled Banshee pilots, but fly in pairs, supplementing their effectiveness. Changes Due to the constant upgrading of the Halo series from the Xbox to the Xbox 360 below shows a list of changes to the Sangheili species from each Halo game. Changes from Halo: Combat Evolved to Halo 2 *Sangheili are hunched over more to facilitate multiplayer use. *First Sangheili allies encountered. *Speech is now in coherent words and sentences instead of "Wort Wort Wort!", although they can be heard saying this on rare occasions. *Dodging animation removed for multiplayer purposes. *Zealot Sangheili ranked enemies are now only encountered on higher difficulty levels, rather than all difficulties. *Stealth Sangheili now have a Grey colored armor, rather than light blue and also have a Minor (grey) and Major (brown) ranking system. *Given a new melee that can kill in one hit on the Normal difficulty or above in campaign. *Rangers ranks are introduced. *Gain an animation to appear startled upon seeing Master Chief. *Mandibles and facial features are more defined. *Gain the ability to hijack vehicles. *Can wield Human weapons (mostly if given a Human weapon to hold). *Elites no longer have the occasional "spade" helmet *The energy sword no longer disintegrates upon death. *Elites no longer wear a Forerunner symbol on their backs and now have emblems in multi-player only. While in campaign they have no symbols. *Elites can be seen now duel wielding weapons. *Elites now have secondary colors in both campaign and multi-player. *Regulars now wield Energy Swords as well, instead of just the Zealots. Changes from Halo 2 to Halo 3 *Darker skin and Eyebrow ridges, although no hair on ridges. Has a shiny, "scaly" texture on the neck. *They have a more 'bulkier' appearance. *Varying eye color between some individuals. *Ranger, Ultra, Zealot, Honor Guard, Councilor, and Stealth ranks are never encountered alive during gameplay but Ultras can be seen dead in Floodgate and Cortana. *Wider variety of armours to choose from in multiplayer. *Runs into melee regardless of what the enemies are armed with. This also results in a high chance on team killing among them. *The Elites, even more so with the Catch skull on, toss Plasma Grenades with reckless abandon, and many players have reported to be "team stuck" by the Elites. *Glitched melee (some weapons take numerous hits for it to kill Flood) *They also seem to generally avoid riding on a vehicle, taking great amounts of time for the player to get them aboard. *As with other Covenant races, the Elites have received minor aesthetic changes, mostly in their armor. In Halo: CE and Halo 2, the pauldrons on the armor resembled a more pronounced version of the Spartan pauldrons, where as in Halo 3 the pauldrons are much thicker and appear overlayed. The "Combat" helmet also has shorter side fins, and more spikes added to the back. The "fins" on the gauntlets have also been removed, as well as the orange crystals on the arms and legs, and their leg armour flares out at the bottom instead of being tight. However, this leads to clipping, as Halo 3 largely uses old Halo 2 animations. *They appear stouter, thicker and huskier. *The armor appears more elaborate and they seem to be stronger. *The grenade throwing animation is more of a catapult-like throw. *Minors and Majors have varied armor. This meaning that a Minor may be blue, and another may be dark blue. Same with the Majors. *In Xbox Live if an Elite wearing the assault helmet is shot in a certain spot just behind the head, bullets and grenades will go through as though it isn't there. *All Elite armor has Forerunner glyphs, as well as multiple Marks of Shame adorning the body and shoulders. *The Elite armor now covers the entire abdomen as opposed to in Halo 2 and Halo: CE, where it leaves the middle open. Changes from Halo 3 to Halo Wars .|200px]] *In the new ''Halo Wars trailer, the Elite that the Marine kicks down looks like it is wearing a Brute's helmet. *They are seen dual-wielding Energy Swords. *In the E3 '06 Trailer, they appear to have red eyes. *They seem to be more muscular in the chest, and have thinner waists than in any of the other Halo games. *They appear to have nail-like claws. Trivia *In Halo 3 if an elite is standing on the left side of a prowler and there is a spartan in the turret and the elite boards the turret the elite will jump up, do a backflip and kick him out. *Elites hate medical attention due to loss of honor when they lose blood. *''Macto'' means "to magnify, glorify, honor/slay, fight, punish, afflict". Cognatus means a relative, kinsman. This would mean "honorable kinsman". *If one looks closely, when an Elite's shields charges from zero percent in Halo 3, lights flicker on in the back of their armor. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, Marines "clank" when you melee them. Elites, despite their armour, make the sound of metal hitting flesh. *There are no female Elites ever encountered in the Halo universe except in multiplayer. *In Halo 2, nearly every type of Elite ranks are encountered. *In Halo 3 the Elites seem to have kept the same armor--both in style and in color--that they had when they were loyal to the Covenant. *In Halo 2 you can see Elites wearing beige armor - in the level Cairo Station, in the corridor leading to the Armory; in the level Regret, in the underwater facility and in the level Gravemind. They're always seen with Active Camouflage engaged. *The dialog spoken by the Elites of Halo: Combat Evolved was made by reversing and slowing sound clips of Sergeant Johnson. "Wort! Wort! Wort!" is the reversed phrase, "Go! Go! Go!". *In Halo PC, Elites can pick up pistols if bump-possessed. *In the Halo 3 Guide book it gives pictures of multi-player Elites on the campaign mission Floodgate debriefing. *Jason Jones at first wanted the Elites to have tails, but Shi Kai Wang talked him out of it by arguing that the Elites would look too animalistic, as opposed to being an intelligent race. An additional point was that when the Elites sit, the only place their tails could go was folded between their legs, creating a somewhat awkward appearance.The Art of Halo, page 23 *In Halo: Combat Evolved the Zealots and other Sword wielders would have their forearm disintegrate when their Sword did. *In Halo 2 any Elite can kill you with one melee hit on the difficulties of Normal or above. *In Halo 2, specifically on the level Gravemind, Elites might occasionally offer praise if you kill a Brute, despite you playing as the Master Chief. For example, if you kill a Brute with the lunge of an Energy Sword, a nearby Elite may say "A mighty blow!", something usually directed at the Arbiter. *Elites are one of the friendly units to which you can give a weapon to in Halo 2 and Halo 3. *Elites appear in 85% of all levels in the three Halo games. This percentage is greater than that of Marines. *Sangheilian culture is comparable to that of the ancient Spartans of Humanity's past. Rank is achieved by success, and much of their lives revolve around war. This is ironic because the UNSC Spartans and Elites are bitter enemies in the first two games. *Although the Elites melee attacks are devastating, a glitch causes the melee attacks of Elites wielding Covenant Carbines in Halo 2 to do no damage at all. However, the sound of a melee attack hitting the player is created, even if the player moves out of the way of it. This is most noticeable when fighting Heretic Elites as they use the Covenant Carbine more frequently. *The Elites are the only Covenant Separatist race that helps you in Halo 3, all the Grunts and Hunters you see in the game are Covenant Loyalists. *In Halo: Combat Evolved some Elites have helmets that are curved at the back. The curved helmets never appeared in Halo 2 or Halo 3. *In Halo 2 and Halo 3 an Elite's blood will always appear purple. But when concentrated, it develops to be a deep blue color in Halo: CE. By meleeing a corpse multiple times it will habitually reveal the color. *Only seven Elite ranks are seen in Halo 3. *On the level The Covenant, if you get an Elite into your Hornet during the battle against two Scarabs, the arm it holds its gun in will be twisted into the cockpit. *With the IWHBYD Skull turned on in Halo 3, they will occasionally say the trademark, "Wort! Wort! Wort!" *In Halo 3, Elites will sometimes crouch next to a dead Marine and mutter a prayer of sorts, similar to how they treated fallen allies in Halo 2. IWHBYD Skull may be needed, but ironic either way, since Elites once regarded Marines with distaste. *Elites do not use Gravity Hammers when given to them, they just run up to the enemy and look at them. *In Halo 3, when you are an Elite and you make your character have a female voice, it sounds the same as a female Spartan voice. *In the original concept for Halo 3, Elites were going to have the ability to dual wield Energy Swords. This feature was dropped from the final game. *In Halo 2 and 3'', some Elites can be seen meleeing while dual wielding Plasma Rifles. *The Elites' overall composition and anatomy is probably inspired by the Predator and Aliens movies. They share the Aliens' head profile as well as the Predator's mandible framework and warrior society. *There are no Zealots in the ''Halo 3 campaign, but they can be recreated in Multi-player. *It appears that Elites have more upper body strength than Humans, seeing as they can hold weapons that, for a Human, would take two hands to hold. Elites can be seen holding weapons like the Spartan Laser, Fuel Rod Gun, or Rocket Launcher with one hand. *If an Elite is on the back of a Mongoose, the player model can't be seen. *In Halo: The Fall of Reach, an Elite is said to have green blood when it is clearly purple. The Fall of Reach p. 327 *They are, fittingly, the very first Covenant species the player encounters in the Halo games; when you make your way to the bridge of the Pillar of Autumn in Halo: Combat Evolved; the Trial of the Supreme Commander, in Halo 2; and in the opening cut scene of Halo 3. Both of the latter are filled by the Arbiter. *In the Halo 3 level Floodgate, within the remains of the crashed flood controlled cruiser, some of the dead Ultra Elites are equipped with two helmets: the combat and assault variants. *When Elites are stuck in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2 they will scream and then charge at you full speed, which can kill even the most skilled player. *In Contact Harvest it is said that Elite's knees are hinged backwards, giving them difficulty in climbing ladders. This, however, does not affect them in the game. *Inside the crashed Flood ship on the level Floodgate, there is sometimes a dead Elite Ultra missing part of its jaw, just like Rtas 'Vadum. *In Halo 3 there are much fewer Armour Permutations for Elites then Spartans, possibly because more people play as Spartans. *In multiplayer, your emblem appears both on your shoulder and on your upper back when you play as an Elite. *In Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, Elites can jump slightly higher than Spartans. *In Halo 3 multiplayer, Elites have an animation different from a standard sword animation when the No Weapon glitch is used. This includes melee without a weapon (it doesn't hurt, unfortunately), and grenade windup time. *In the first Halo: CE trailer, the Elites have jaws instead of mandibles. *In the whole Halo trilogy, the Elites have eight different helmets in all. *In the Halo 2 level Outskirts, right after the Elite Drop Pods drop onto the beach, one Elite can be seen crouching up and down like some people do in multiplayer to communicate. This only happens if they don't see you and/or other enemies. *Clicking their mandibles is the Elite equivalent of a shrug''Halo: The Flood. *In the ''Halo 3: The Ultimate Guide magazine, the Elite Rangers were mistakenly called Jump Pack Jackals. *Elites and Spartans are the only playable characters in Halo 3 and Halo 2, along with the Monitor mode in Forge only. *In Halo 3, Elites have a habit of "Eating walls" when they look at them and are actually up against them. This is because Spartans and Elites share the same hitbox, thus making the Elite's entire helmet and some of its neck glitch inside of it. in this scene from Two Betrayals.]] *There is a glitch in Halo: CE, where if you melee an Elite from behind and shoot his body, you will see that his shield is still active. This happens because meleeing from behind kills players without depleting their shields. So when you shoot them, the computer thinks that their shields are still up. *In Halo 3, there is a spot in the upper portion of the Elite's neck that bullets and grenades will pass through without damaging the Elite. *An Elite Major has the same damage count as the Master Chief. *In Halo 3, with the Thunderstorm Skull on in the level The Covenant, Elites that are already Majors will not become Ultras, however they will pull out an Energy Sword when stuck with a grenade or knocked down hard enough. *There is a running inconsistency in the franchise regarding when humans first encountered the Elites. According to The Fall of Reach the Master Chief first fights an Elite above Reach during the battle. ''The Cole Protocol'' describes Gray Team's encounter with Elites several years before the Battle of Reach. Ghosts of Onyx reveals that the Spartan-IIIs first encountered the Sangheili in 2537. In First Strike, Spartan-104 notes that the Elites never ran away. 'Halo: First Strike', Page 137. Halo Wars prominently features Elites during the Second Battle of Harvest. Voice Talents *Keith David - Arbiter *Robert Davi - Rtas' Vadum *David Scully - Elites *Miguel Ferrer - Heretic Leader *Norm Woodel - Elites *Ronald Hippe - Elites Apperances *''Halo: CE'' *''Halo 2'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo: Chronicles'' *The Entire Novel Series Images Image:Shade.jpg|A Minor Elite fires at enemies with a Shade. Image:Goldlunge.jpg|A Zealot prepares to lunge. Image:Early Elite Study.jpg|An early Elite study. Image:Cryolab elites.jpg|A trio of Elites attacking the Pillar of Autumn. Image:Ossoona.jpg|An Elite multi-player character model. Image:Banshee jump.jpg|A multi-player Elite jumps out of the way of a Banshee on Sandtrap. Image:2973083-Medium.jpg|Elites checking a door. Image:MinorElite14.jpg|A Minor Elite without any weapons. Image:1208527543 Elites standard 2.jpg|An Elite with a Carbine. Image:1209338456 32513177-Full.jpg|An Elite in an Assault Harness during the small Flood Contamination on Earth. Image:1210794836 20338127-Medium1.jpg|A group of elites lead by a Major Domo. Image:1209877878 1154 0002.jpg|An Elite from Halo Wars. Image:Human Execution.jpg|An Elite executing a Human during the second Battle of Harvest. Image:Elitevsflood.jpg|The different Elite helmet seen to the right. Image:1224473195 Dead elite.png|A dead Elite Minor. Image:Unknown_covenant_weapon.PNG‎|An Elite with an unknown staff-like weapon Image:SSA.jpg|A Sangheili Skull Analysis. Related Articles *Elite Personal Energy Shield *Dead Shielded Elite Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Covenant Species Category:Host Species Category:Living Organisms